As devices having a function to display an image shot by a remotely-placed camera, there are a large number of them starting with a television. In addition, with the development of a network such as the Internet in recent years, it is generally taking place that an image shot by a camera connected to the network is displayed on a personal computer. Meanwhile, a display system that displays an image in a range wider than the range one camera can shoot is also proposed by synthesizing images shot by a plurality of cameras (for example Patent Document 1). Moreover, in order to display a large image, a large-sized multiple screen device that combines images of a plurality of display processing units is also commercialized to display the combined ones as one large image.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-244683.